


《困兽》chapter 8

by 2483980249



Category: Iron Man (Movies) 铁虫 - Fandom 蜘蛛侠 Tony·Stark Peter·Parker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2483980249/pseuds/2483980249
Summary: 流浪地球AU ABO设定 铁A虫O伪父子 年上本章为PWP章节 涉及：敏感词提及





	《困兽》chapter 8

Peter还是收起了他那副玩世不恭的样子，他乖巧地从男人身上爬下来，慢条斯理地走到自己的衣柜前边挑选今天要穿的衣服。男人开始搞不懂他的儿子，他坐在床上，太阳穴微微胀痛。

“我也不会给您添麻烦。”Peter拿起了一件黑色的短袖，上边还沾着他作为Alpha 的血腥信息素，男孩儿当着Tony的面脱下身上的衣服然后套上新短袖，Peter知道男人在看他，在看他身上被男人折腾后留下的痕迹。

那是再次点火最好的火种。

Peter嗤地一声笑出来，算了吧，他到现在小穴还一阵阵地发麻，硬撑着挺直的腰板也撑不了多久，他的双腿还在发软，一切看似正常的行为不过是小崽子骨子里的傲气在作怪。

他像极了他的父亲。

Tony就坐在床上，他突然有点不高兴，心脏揪在一起。他的潜意识告诉自己不应该让Peter穿上那些沾着Alpha气味的衣服，那会让别人以为他已经被一个Alpha标记。

这种认知让Tony有些喘不过气，但他没有足够的立场去停止儿子的行为。毕竟在外人眼里Stark家的小兔崽子还是那个拥有骇人信息素味道的Alpha。

没有哪个父亲乐意将自己家的小Omega交给这么一个Alpha，就好像在Tony知道Peter是一个Omega之后他不乐意将儿子交给任何一个Alpha一样。

他们还不够强大，连自己都比不过的人Tony没法儿将Peter交给他们其中一个人，那只会让情况变得更加糟糕。

Peter换衣服的速度很快，自己的衣服总归是合身的，那些暧昧的痕迹不会再偷偷跑出来，只是少年身上混杂的AO气息让人不禁想入非非。

“您不用太担心我。”Peter说。

Peter垂下眼睛看着地面，然后又看着床上的人，他微微张着嘴巴，在男人面前挑衅一样用舌尖舔过唇瓣，眼里净是不屑。

“我一向不是什么好孩子，Tony。” Peter坐到了床边，Tony能闻到他身上的属于Alpha部分、来自衣服的信息素，男人皱起了眉头。

“什么？”男人问道。

Peter伸出手捏住了男人的下巴，他的力气有点儿大，大到他的指尖已经微微掐进Tony下巴处的肉里，指甲在那小块皮肉上留下痕迹。Tony也不反抗，虽然痛但他依旧惯着他的儿子，他本该如此不是吗？

“除了信息素和该死的发情期，我哪里像是个Omega了？”Peter是有野心的，他想征服眼前这个男人，他想了千万遍，哪怕自己是个终身闻不到信息素味道的Bate，他也要Tony为他沉沦，直至死亡女神降临到他们二人身边。

是的，他的Peter一点也不像是Omega。

“你不像，真的。”男人抓住了那只捏住他下巴的手腕。

有的时候他真的会怀疑Peter就是姓Stark，他就是和自己留着一样血液的，真真正正属于Stark家的孩子。Peter从小就对想要的东西毫不掩饰自己的想法，他会像一只刚刚学会狩猎的幼狼一样，对所有未曾得到过得东西充满好奇，充满欲望，然后不顾一切手段去得到他。

这次Peter偷跑到地面不就是最好的证明吗？如果不是自己中途发现然后进行拦截，怕是Peter所谓的计谋早就得逞了吧？

Tony不知道Peter这么做是为了什么，一开始他真的想不通，至少在踏进监狱的之前他是想不通的。男人不明白，他明明给了他儿子最好的一切，给了他所有霍华德给不了自己的东西，物质、情感，全部一点儿都不剩的全部给了Peter，给了他心爱的儿子。

但现在Tony想明白了。

男人抓住那只手腕微微用力，他把人拉进怀里，强忍着对Alpha信息素的抗拒亲吻在男孩儿的嘴角上，他感受到他的男孩儿颤抖了一下。

“我根本不用担心你不是吗？” 你像极了我。

“没有人能伤害到你。” 你的野心是我，是我Tony.Stark。

男孩儿笑了笑，乖巧地在父亲的怀抱里蹭了蹭脑袋，此时的他就像是吃饱喝足的小狼，依偎在母狼的怀里撒娇。

“谁都不可以阻止我Daddy。”Peter笑弯了眼睛，这让Tony想起Peter小时候，他拿到了最喜欢的玩具然后抱着它，在Tony跟前笑得灿烂。

但他现在不是一个玩具就能满足的了。

 

Tony的转换器在Peter缩在家里的第三天就已经完工，跟男孩儿之前佩戴的不一样，吊坠成了一个发着蓝光的小东西，那看上去像个小型的反应堆。

当Peter把项链重新挂在身上的时候，他看见Tony皱紧的眉头，男孩儿立马笑出了声音，“你是有多嫌弃你自己做的东西？”Peter坐在沙发上，他慵懒地靠着椅背，抬高眼去看站在他跟前的Tony，“Come on,东西可是你自己做的，是不是习惯了我香香甜甜的味道不喜欢我的Alpha信息素了？”。

男孩儿伸手去拉Tony，Tony一脸抗拒地坐到了男孩儿的身边，任由Peter把自己塞进他的怀里，男人叹了口气，搂紧了他的男孩儿。

“在家这几天闷坏了吧？明天就带你出去玩。”Tony说。

Peter将下巴搁在男人的肩膀上，他现在坐到了Tony身上，他抱着他的父亲，Tony也抱着他。他凑到男人耳边，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下男人的耳垂，他感受到Tony抖了一下，报复的快感让Peter感到满足，但这还不够。

“你还没有回答我呢？” 

“回答什么？”男孩儿的挑逗起了作用，他的父亲浑身僵硬，甚至在耳后根的地方开始泛红，就像是童话书里国王晚餐桌上的龙虾。

自从两个人的关系变得奇怪以后，Peter就开始没脸皮地天天晚上蹭着Tony一块睡觉，他抱着自己的枕头跑到Tony的房间，就像小时候一样。

有的时候Tony会趁人睡着然后半夜偷偷把小孩儿抱回去，可当他躺回自己床上嗅着Omega的气息入睡没多久，男人的怀抱里就会被塞进一个甜甜的小朋友，睁开眼睛的时候，他的儿子就将脑袋抵在他的胸口前边，手抱住自己的腰，梦里的他还带着笑意。

Tony认输了，他把这些当成Alpha临时标记的后遗症。

“你肯定就是习惯了甜甜的小朋友，不舍得我。”Peter抱起沙发上的抱枕侧身倒在沙发里，他的腿还搁在男人的大腿上。

小兔子用抱枕把自己的脸遮了起来，只露出那双水汪汪的棕色眼睛，他眨呀眨，细长的睫毛就像是一把小扇子，掀起的风吹得Tony心痒痒。

Tony拿Peter没办法，只能是顺着小孩儿的意思跑，他想要他的儿子高兴，“我当然舍不得你。”Tony想这都是因为他是他亲手养大的小孩儿的原因，“我天天都在想你，怎么可能舍得你。”他们之间不会有爱情的对吗？

那他的怒气从哪里来？Tony又在问自己。

他惯着Peter所有行为，哪怕是他爱上了自己。Tony不觉得这会恶心，但也不会觉得高兴，他觉得是他的教育出了问题，Peter不该这样。

可自己又在生什么气呢？

当Peter是个Alpha的时候，他会担心孩子会因为自己难闻的信息素自卑，他会担心Peter会因为这样而交不上朋友，但他从不担心男孩儿会因此找不到终身的伴侣，相反的他很庆幸。 

庆幸Peter的信息素味道是铁锈一样的血腥味，它们会让那些想要得到Alpha宠爱的Omega躲得远远的，Peter不会被任何一个Omega喜欢上，只要一想到会有人喜欢甚至是得到Peter的爱意他就会变得奇怪，他会生气有人偷走了他小儿子的整颗心。

可当Peter是个Omega的时候，他又在庆幸没有一个Alpha比他先得到这个小家伙，除了那个该死的，Osborne的小混账以外没有人能像他一样闻到Peter牛奶和薄荷的香甜，这让Tony感到满足。

Tony将这些行为归结为过度了的父亲综合症，他太舍不得他可爱的小儿子了，哪怕是丢到自己的皮肉以及灵魂，他也舍不得将Peter交给任何一个人。

对的，我仍旧是他的父亲，那个独自把Peter拉扯大，把他抚养成人的父亲，我对他没有任何跨越界限的情感。

Peter挨在沙发上，他的笑意渐渐散去。他对Tony的走神很不满意，男孩儿的信息素味道开始蔓延，血腥味纠缠上屋里原本该有的醇酒香味，Peter眯着眼睛，盯着Tony的目光开始变得阴冷。

“你不情愿。”是肯定，Peter没有对此不带质疑。

Tony回过神对上Peter冰冷的视线，心里有些不满，成年Alpha吸了吸鼻子，空气中几乎闻不见属于他自己的信息素味道，男人伸手把男孩儿拉回怀里，摁住人的胯骨将人固定在自己腿上。

“你怀疑我？Peter这可不是什么好事情。”看着男人眼睛里燃起的怒火，Peter的嘴角微微上扬，但他仍旧装出一副冷漠的样子，小狼崽子的肚子里坏水一滩滩，他抓上父亲肩膀上的衣服布料，狠狠地攥在手里。

Tony并没有看见男孩儿眼里的狡黠，他的舌尖顶住上颚，在Peter又一次晃动身体的时候，Alpha猛地咬上Omega还带着伤口的肩膀。

“Shit ！” Peter揪住了男人的头发并把他往后扯。

“这可是你怀疑我的代价，babyboy。”Peter的伤口因为男人的攻击再次撕裂出点点血迹，男人用舌头舔舐过沾在牙齿上的血液，他满意了，他从那些血液里尝到了熟悉的薄荷牛奶。

Peter感到有些无语，他当着Tony的面翻了个白眼，“你接下来干嘛去？”Peter揉了揉自己的肩膀，寻思着待会儿去找点药擦一下。

“我有事要上去一趟，你明天就回学校了吧。” Tony揉了揉男孩儿的胯骨，把Peter揉舒服了，小孩儿像猫咪一样缩在男人的怀里。

“我不去学校。”Peter说。

Peter玩着手指，眼睛看也不看下人。他才不去学校，鬼知道Tony要背着他搞些什么，会不会是去找哪个香甜的Omega？他可没忘被Tony夹在相册里那张照片的那个女人，那个女人叫什么名字来着？他得找机会好好问问。

Peter现在的模样像极了想要抓奸的妻子，Tony抱着他的小孩儿却不知道男孩儿在想什么，男人只能看见Peter嘟起来的嘴巴，模样委屈极了。

“你难道不想知道那条项链的故事吗？我得把它拿回来。”Tony有些头疼，“说不定能找到Parker夫妇的线索。”Tony想Peter会对这个感兴趣的。

Peter果然把小嘴巴收了回去，圆滚滚的眼睛直勾勾地看着Tony，“那我也不去学校。”，去学校干嘛？让Tony离开他的视线范围对他没好处，再说了学校也没有男人的信息素味道，还是家里好。

“Why?”

男孩儿又眯上了眼睛，他爬到男人的耳朵旁边，小小声说道。

“你鸡巴太大了，操得我现在还疼。”


End file.
